


У бурных чувств неистовый конец

by hivershin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: Шекспир 2.0
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	У бурных чувств неистовый конец

Чистый, приглушённый звук, как автоматная очередь, выпущенная в молочный туман, — его пальцы любовно перебегают по рёбрам Иллуми: он никогда ещё не был таким послушным, как сейчас, когда выгибается в жадные ладони Хисоки. Кожа Иллуми покрывается мурашками, сосок твердеет под зубами — Хисока запоминает тело любовника, как запоминают поэзию: наизусть, чтобы бережно воскрешать в памяти, когда оригинал исчезнет. 

Кролло частенько читал Шекспира, вспоминает Хисока с удовольствием, когда ещё мог читать. И пусть книга, однажды выбитая у него из рук, утонула в луже крови, словно Офелия, слова Барда продолжают жить, толкаются изнутри в стенках черепа, даже когда память о других книгах, о других людях, давно похоронена в дебрях бесконечного — он тщеславен — разума Хисоки. _Лицом моя любовь на солнце не похожа_. Чертовски верно. Иллуми, к сожалению, пока ещё ни разу не пытался его сжечь. Хотя рядом с ним порой жарковато (очередная метафора, голод определённо делает его сентиментальным, решает Хисока и впивается зубами в округлое плечо), он не способен к созиданию. Вокруг него всегда пустыня, полная трупов; где ничего не растёт (и снова ложь: хватает одного взгляда его глаз, лишённых глубины, будто чернильные лужицы, чтобы кое-что у Хисоки подросло, это да). Они уже три дня не выходили из спальни и не видели дневного света, и Хисоке, несмотря на его болтовню, не особенно этого хочется. В тени между бёдер Иллуми он жил бы вечно. 

Хисока проводит кончиком носа по гладкой коже его горла, ныряет языком в ямочку между ключиц — Иллуми не потеет, совсем как рептилия, холоднокровная ящерка, но воздух почти дрожит от того, как горячо и сладострастно он выдыхает, стоит Хисоке медленно ввести иглу в его пупок. Под распластанной пятерней Хисоки его грудная клетка поднимается и опускается. Восхитительно, как походит его плоть на книжный лист: сухая, белая, так легко рвётся, — с предвкушением думает Хисока. Из молочной пены простыней, запачканных кровью из прокушенных сосков, поднимается Иллуми; ледяными руками обхватывает горло Хисоки:

— Я думаю… Я возьму и разрежу тебя на маленькие звёздочки — и весь мир полюбит ночь.

Одеяло за ненадобностью сброшено клубком у изножья кровати, там, где их тени накладываются одна на другую, переплетясь, как клубок змей по весне. Хисока обессиленно припадает на локти, царапает ногтями чужие бёдра. Иллуми разводит колени, задумывается, наклонив голову... и с видимым сожалением расслабляет хватку. Хисока хрипло прокашливается, с жадностью вдыхая спёртый воздух. И оскаливается:

— Режь меня, как пожелаешь.

В его севшем голосе — плохо скрытое предвкушение. 

— Когда же ты начнёшь? 

В слабом свете валяющейся на полу лампы губы Иллуми — полнее; винно-красные, будто одних слов хватает, чтобы оставить на них синяки. Глаза смеются и обещают «скоро». Хисока не выдерживает: обхватывает член у основания и опрокидывает Иллуми на спину, нетерпеливо устремляется между призывно расставленных ног, чтобы приникнуть языком к розовой и натёртой, сочащейся спермой дырке — Хисока вылижет её дочиста, прежде чем войти в Иллуми снова. Свободная ладонь слепо шарит по постели, пытаясь нащупать смазку, и булавки, еще скользкие и тёплые от плоти Иллуми, словно только и ждали случая, чтобы вонзиться ему под ногти, — _колет пальцы; так всегда надвигается беда._

Хисока прикусывает нежную кожу под своими губами — Иллуми до боли цепляется ему в волосы — и крепче сжимает кулак, ухмыляясь. 

_Чертовски_ верно.

__


End file.
